


Lie

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Songfic, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Elle avait tout vu, et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Elle l'avait aimé."
Relationships: Margo (Despicable Me/Antonio Perez
Kudos: 4





	Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Despicable Me_ appartient à Universal Pictures©, Illumination Entertainment© et Mac Guff©, tous droits réservés. La chanson _Lie_ appartient à CircusP, tout droit réservé. Je ne possède rien dessus
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 10 octobre 2013.

> **Why can't it be perfect?  
>  This love's not even real...  
> Why don't I cry for you?  
> Love was dead from the start.**

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était trop jeune pour cela. Ce n'était qu'un coup de coeur, une affection passagère. Cela partirait lorsque le printemps reviendrait. Elle n'avait même pas pleuré lorsqu'il était parti. Elle s'était contentée d'être triste, mais sans plus. N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il n'y avait rien de réel ?

> **I don't want you  
>  I don't need you  
> I'll forget you  
> It doesn't matter  
> I'll play along  
> Writing our song  
> We are perfect...**
> 
> **I love you.**

Elle l'oublierait, comme il l'avait oubliée, préférant danser avec cette autre fille. Cela ne faisait rien. Elle pouvait s'en sortir, et reprendre sa vie. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'aimait vraiment.

Et pourtant, elle avait mal. Son coeur lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal.

Elle continuerait à jouer le jeu. À sourire, à rire, à prétendre que cela ne lui fait plus rien. Elle ferait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'a qu'une envie, c'est de pleurer.

> **No, this is all wrong  
>  Why aren't you gone?  
> I know you're not that strong.  
> Don't listen to me  
> We'll always be so perfectly happy.**

Pourquoi son visage ne voulait-il quitter son esprit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle l'oublier ? Cette affection ne devait pas durer pourtant ! Ce n'était qu'un mensonge, une belle illusion qu'elle devait oublier ! Elle devait le bannir de sa vie, de ses rêves aussi.

Et poser sur son visage un sourire auquel elle ne croyait pas.

> **The lies you succumb to  
>  Blissfully unaware  
> I don't know how you can't  
> See through my facade**

Ils croyaient à ses mensonges. Quand elle disait aller bien. Quand elle souriait et semblait heureuse, alors qu'elle aurait voulu pleurer. C'était incompréhensible. Comment pouvaient-ils y croire aussi facilement ? Elle n'était pourtant pas une si bonne actrice…

La nuit seule semblait connaître ses vrais sentiments. La seule à savoir la souffrance qu'elle ressentait, et le combat quotidien contre elle-même qu'elle vivait. Son coeur était brisé, et sa raison n'arrivait pas à l'aider.

> **I don't want you  
>  I don't need you  
> I'll forget you  
> It doesn't matter  
> I'll play along  
> Writing our song  
> We are perfect...**
> 
> **I love you.**

Elle l'oublierait, comme il l'avait oublié. Cela ne faisait rien. Elle pouvait s'en sortir, et reprendre sa vie. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'aimait vraiment. 


End file.
